Melting Point
by Seishirou Shu
Summary: Twoshot Helsa / Iceburns. What happened after the events of Frozen according to The Only Frozen Heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is part one of the two-shot I'd write for my stories, The Only Frozen Heart and A Symphony of Frost and Flame. It's meant to bridge the gap on what happened after Hans saved Elsa from the Duke's henchman and almost losing his life in the process. If you haven't read them already, I'd recommend you do so now! :D**

* * *

><p><em>"El…sa… Thank… you. I… love you…"<em>

"No…" Elsa shook her head frantically. This couldn't be happening, not like this. Just as they were about to reach that light at the end of the tunnel, their happy ending… She looked to Anna, who looked just as desperate as she was, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"How… We have to get him to a doctor, quick!" she heard a masculine voice from behind her. Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf had come and approached them, intent on helping. Hans's brothers, Edvar and Karl, had also reached. The burly prince reached for his little brother's rigid body.

"No!" Karl brushed his hand off. "If you move him now, the shock could be too much! He could die!"

"But he _is_ already dying!" Edvar countered. "If he stays here, he'll either freeze to death or die from blood loss!"

"But with his heart punctured like this, I'm not sure if he'll even survive the trip!"

"We've got to try!"

The heated argument between the two brothers mattered not to Elsa, who was on the verge of despair. Frantically, she prayed inside for God, Devil, anyone, who would help her – help Hans from this predicament. But the answer did not come.

_"Anyone… please… help me…"_ she whispered, tears still glistening on her cheeks. The sorrow intensified to the point where she almost could not bear it. That was when…

_I can help._

"What?"

_I can help him. Let me guide your hands._

"Who – who are you!?" she shouted frantically, bewildered at this 'voice' which seemed to come from nowhere. "Guide my hands… how?"

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna, Kristoff, and the others looked bewildered at the young Queen, who looked as if she was communicating to an invisible person. Even Elsa herself knew how she must look – out of her mind, or delirious, would be an apt description. But she did not care. If this _person_ said she could help, then…

"Please, I'll do anything! Help me save him."

_Then relax your hands. Let your powers run free._

Her eyes widened in shock at the instruction – if this eternal winter was the result of her spurt of magic by accident, what would happen if she were to let her _curse_ have free rein?

"I – can't!" she shouted, shaking her head. "What if it makes this winter get worse!? What if-"

"Elsa!" Kristoff bellowed, snapping her from her inner turmoil. "I don't know who you are talking to, but if there's something it says it can do… just try it!"

"But–"

"We're losing him!" the mountain man said, noting Hans's condition. "It's time to take a leap of faith – or never!"

"… Okay."

The Queen took a deep breath and channeled her powers, letting the cold ran free through her veins and into her hands. And as if guided by an invisible force, her hands moved towards Hans's heart and reached for the bolt protruding from his chest.

"What are you – don't!" Edvar bellowed, realizing what she was about to do. But Karl blocked him and shook his head, his gaze telling his little brother to trust in the Queen. With a swift motion, Elsa yanked and pulled the bolt off her fiancée's chest. Blood spurted and stained his pure white shirt – a horrific sight that should have alarmed all those present if it weren't for the even more bizarre event that followed.

Elsa gently placed her glowing, frigid hands over Hans's wound, and literally out of magic, the wound froze and the bleeding stopped. Yet the same magic seemed to affect Hans even further – his hair turned white, whiter than the snow falling around them.

Anna shrieked as she recognized his condition as the very same as her own just moments ago.

"Elsa… what… How could you…?" she murmured in disbelief. Confusion and anger seemed apparent in her eyes as she stared at her older sister, her gaze demanding an explanation. But Elsa merely shook her head quietly.

"We can move him now," she gasped. Her voice was steady, but her lips were quivering. Tears threatened to gush out from her eyes. "I've done what I can, but he's not yet out of danger. Please get him to the doctor – quick!"

At her cue, Hans's brothers quickly moved in, hoisted him up by his arms, and dragged him back. Seeing her fiancée disappearing behind the castle gates, all the stress and relief hit Elsa like a tsunami, and she sank to her knees.

"Why did you do that?" was the first question Anna asked. She only realized a split second later that not only her question was highly insensitive, but also that she should not be asking question instead of comforting her sister in the first place. To her surprise, Elsa managed to look up at her and smile, albeit weakly.

"I don't know…" she murmured. "But it just felt… right. That which these hands did to him, it simply felt… as it should be." She looked at Kristoff. "You were right. To trust… in myself."

"Uh… yeah," Kristoff mumbled, unsure what to say. Elsa chuckled, a bead of unrestrained tear fell off her eye.

"Did you know?"

"Well, I think so. When you were raised by trolls, you just sort of develop an intuition for these kind of things, I guess."

"I see," Elsa nodded, getting on her feet once again, brushing off the frost off her dress. "Would you mind escorting my sister back to the castle?"

"Sure, Els – I mean, Your Majesty," he amended hastily, flustered at how casually he addressed the ruler of his country. Elsa chuckled and shook her head nonchalantly, implying to not mind the gesture. But the Princess seemed to unwilling to leave just yet.

"No, Elsa, I'm not leaving you this time. Let's go back, together!" she said stubbornly. Yet she faltered when Elsa once again surprised her with not annoyance, but a reassuring, kind smile.

"Don't worry, I'll follow right behind you. I just… need some time alone, okay? And please watch over Hans for me… for now."

"… Okay."

Elsa's smile faded gradually as she saw the pair heading back to the castle, leaving her by herself just as she wished.

"Thank you," she whispered after making sure nobody was within earshot. "I don't know who you are, but… thank you."

_Elsa, the voice once again answered, surprising her. You don't have to thank me. For this is what you did. You yourself saved Hans._

"I… myself? But you were the one guiding me all along!"

_And that is exactly why. I am you. And you are I._

"You are… me? But I've never even heard you, let alone known you, after all these years… of isolation! Why only now…?"

_I came to be because of the hidden power recently awakened. Your power. In your heart._

"What…"

_Love. It was love which let me be, Elsa. Love gave you power, and through that power, I could reach to you. To guide you._

"Love…"

_Yes. And through that same love, you've saved Anna. And now you've saved Hans._

"I see… Love…"

Tears spontaneously fell from the Queen's eyes. Yet as she teared, she was laughing. A genuine laugh, one that was of joy.

Now now… I believe we still have a predicament, do we not?

"Yes. To stop this winter… how?"

_Just like before. Feel it. The love which guides you. _

Her doubts gone, Elsa nodded and closed her eyes, concentrating. The cold pulsated once again through her veins. And this time she felt it even clearer – like a blood vessel – and she had complete control over it. Slowly, surely, she willed the flow to change direction; inwards. True to her will, every particles of cold, down to the minutest, reversed their motion; joining back into a single, gigantic, snowflake=shaped vortex.

The citizens sighed in awe as they witnessed the miracle before them; white becoming green, blue, and all that were be. And as magically as it came, gone was the permafrost.

"It's… gone," Elsa breathed in relief.

_Yes. You did good. Never forget this feeling, Elsa. For it is who you are._

"Yes… thank you."

_And now I have another confession to make. This first meeting will be our last, but… it has been a pleasure._

"What…!? No, please, don't go! I still need you!"

_And I won't. I will be with you, Elsa, always. For we are one and only. I will always be here, inside you. Besides, you should be fine now. You have Gerda, Kai, Uncle Tomas, Aunt Rosa… and thy who love you most._

"Anna and… Hans?"

_Yes. There is no need to be afraid now. You can be who you are. And together with them, you can overcome all obstacles._

Elsa tried to open her mouth, but she could find no words that could express her gladness. Happiness. And gratitude. So instead she simply nodded and smiled to herself.

_Now then… goodbye, Elsa._

"Goodbye, Elsa. No, this is not a goodbye, isn't it? Welcome home… Elsa."

* * *

><p>It was a calm night. The disaster had been averted, the people of Arendelle now hailed their beloved Queen back, and the machinations of the nefarious villains who sought to exploit the predicament had been thwarted. Moreover, Elsa had finally been able to accept her powers as a curse no longer, but as a gift. On top of that, she had been able to take the first step to mend her lost relationship with the sister she loved most dearly. It should have been a happy night, one full of celebration.<p>

But Elsa could not bring herself to do that still, for before her now, her love laid unmoving. His last act ensured her safety, yet it now left him in this state. Unable to move, unable to express. Just a seemingly peaceful, final rest if it weren't for his occasional, steady breathing.

_"The operation was a success," Elsa remembered Erik saying. "The rupture was closed just long enough for us to mend. But I was unable to get the magic out of his body. I suppose he will have to stay… like this."_

_"Like this!?" Elsa shrieked. "You mean… he'll never wake up!?"_

_"My apologies, I did not mean it in such a way. I mean… whatever physical change your magic brought, Your Majesty… it will have to stay with him. I mean no offense."_

_"I see… But will he – will he make it?"_

_"I'm sure he will," Erik said kindly. "But as for when he will wake up… I am not certain. All we can do now… is wait."_

Looking at his peaceful sleeping face somehow gave Elsa hope. She could not express enough how she was grateful for all he did for her. How she… loved him. She remembered the first day they had met. It was a bright, sunny day, just as it was today. She remembered seeing his mask the first time, how it repulsed yet fascinated her at the same time. Perhaps birds of a feather do flock together, she thought at that time.

But no, she could not risk it. Not after what happened to Anna. She must repel all intimate connections, for both her sake and the other. That was why, she kept her distance. She rejected him countless times where she could. Even if she had to scorn him.

Yet he, even after all that…

She remembered that night. The night when the assassins came for her life. How he staunchly defended her. How it tore her heart so to see him hurt because of her. And especially his words after that…

_'There is so much more to you than you know. Not just pain and loneliness. There is good too, I felt it. That is why I can't leave you alone. I want you to be happy. I want you to be able to see what I see, that there is goodness in Princess Elsa of Arendelle.'_

The words ringed in her ears like it was just yesterday. And not only that… even when her secret was found out, when everyone else ousted her as a witch, a monster… he was the only one of the two who kept believing in her.

_"You reached out to me even when I repelled you. You keep looking out for the best in me even when I myself couldn't … I wish I could light the sky now and tell you how I feel… Hans."_

She kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't blinding light that woke him up. It was a gentle flicker, like the first ray of the moon. Like a light waiting at the end of a lengthy, pitch-black tunnel. Slowly he opened his sore eyes, stiff from the lack of use. The first recognition that came to him was his room. This was his guest room… so that meant he was still in Arendelle. He tried to move around, but his muscles felt incredibly stiff. They were painful too; just how much time had passed for the atrophy to accumulate to this degree? And the last thing he remembered was…

_Falling snow._

_Sharp pain._

_Blood seeping out from his chest._

_A vision covered in red._

A groan slipped his lips as he unconsciously reached for his chest. He tugged off his shirt and saw the wound neatly closed, as it was never there before.

"How did they do it?" he asked silently. After all, he was sure death would claim him at that time. It must have taken nothing short of a miracle to bring him back.

… In any case, he'd have to get up first. At the very least, he'd have to know what happened after his cancelled 'demise'. How long had it been since then? What of… Anna? Elsa?

He gathered his strength and tried to move his limbs around.

… Yes, it seemed quite okay now. He could feel them once again. Yet as he regained control of his nerves, he felt something peculiar on his side. As if something was lying right beside him. He reached for it and felt something soft. And warm. Like a living thing. No, it wasn't a mere living being. It was a human. The soft sensation started to overwhelm him. As his sight adapted to the dark, it became all but clear who it was.

Elsa.

She was both the first and the last person he'd like to see. First due to his concern for her. Last due to him being in this sorry state. Heat started to rise onto his cheeks. He abruptly moved his handoff her, afraid that his touch would wake her. But no, by the depth and steadiness of her breath, it seemed she was indeed fast asleep.

Hans reached out for her once again, feeling the soft sensation of her skin against his. He couldn't stop his heart from swelling with love; warmth overwhelming him. There was so much he'd like to tell her right now, how glad he was to still be able to be alive, to be with her.

"Elsa…?"

He waited nervously for a response, which never came. A sigh of relief escaped his lips; he wasn't sure if he were ready to face her in full, after all. Yet this was a good opportunity. An opportunity to be honest with himself, to tell his real feelings without reserve. He'd surely kill himself if he'd let her really hear this, so while she was sleeping…

"I love you," he breathed softly. "I can't say enough just how much you mean to me. I want to… I want to see my reflection in your eyes. I want to hear… those soft lips speak my name. And if for a moment, a smile lights your face… that's when I will truly live."

Still no response. Managing to smile slightly, he continued.

"You are my everything. No one controls me now. I act on my own… for you."

"Even if it means throwing your own life?"

Words couldn't express how severe the shock that hit him was when he heard that voice. His face turned paler as he observed the womanly figure stirring, straightening herself up and leveled herself to him.

"You're… awake," he stuttered, his mind refusing to cooperate.

"Astute as ever," she said without smiling. She reached for the bedside lamp and flicked it on, the gentle flame illuminating both their faces. Her expression, as usual, was hard to read. Yet he knew that beneath that impasse, there were both worry and gladness.

"Sorry," he whispered. He could not bring himself to be sarcastic, at least, not at this moment, not at this woman.

"No, _I'm_ sorry," Elsa murmured, averting her gaze. "For… everything."

'Why would you be sorry?' he wanted to ask her. She did not do anything wrong, other than simply wishing to keep to herself. He wanted to reach to her, to comfort her in a soothing embrace, yet his body would not cooperate. So instead he stared at her in silence.

Minutes passed before he could regain his composure to speak.

"… How long has it been?" he tried to break the ice.

"… Five months."

"I… see."

_'So much time has passed!'_ he mulled over. What happened after then? Was Arendelle safe? Did Elsa finally manage to bring an end to the eternal winter? How about the Duke of Weselton and his cronies? And most importantly…

"How are y-"

"Thank you," Elsa cut him off. She ignored the quizzical look on his face. "Thank you for saving me… again."

"…'Twas no problem," he snorted. "I'd do everything I can to keep you safe."

"Even if it means hurting yourself?" she repeated her question from earlier.

"Yes," he answered bluntly. Elsa let out an exasperated sigh.

"Why?"

"I told you before, it's because I love you."

"You pay too much regard for my safety, but not for your own!" Elsa raised her voice. "Do you think I – I could not protect myself well?"

"Not that, but you do pay little attention for your own safety yourself," Hans replied quietly. "You think you are not worth protecting; you always think everyone else's well beings are before yours. It's time someone think otherwise."

"And how is that bad?"

"You are too selfless!" Hans raised his voice as well.

"And you are too selfish!" Elsa countered. "Do you think I would really be happy like this? To keep seeing you get hurt because of me? You are not the only one who are… who are…" She struggled to find the right words. "… in love!"

"Then marry me!"

The statement stunned both of them instantly; Hans even more so, who couldn't believe such bold words could ever come from between his lips. He felt heat rising to his cheeks, and his blood urged to let the tension out by doing _something_. Act flustered, tell her that it was a mistake, anything.

Yet as he finally mastered his emotions, he simply stared at his fiancée, whose face was as flushed as his. Waiting patiently for her response, even though his heart felt like it would implode anytime soon.

"… No," she said finally.

".. Wh…at?" he gasped. The rejection hit him like a kick in the gut. Suddenly everything was incomprehensible. He was barely keeping his voice steady when she continued.

"If you think I'd marry a selfish, pompous, arrogant prick who can't even take a hint, a boneheaded imbecile who doesn't even have the slightest regard for his own safety, think again, Mister!" she spat.

Oh, he got it now. Now suddenly everything was his fault, when he was only trying to protect this little girl who could barely take care of herself.

"Elsa, you're so… so childish!" he spat back. Big mistake. Immediately he regretted his choice of words when he beheld what came next.

Elsa's nostrils flared, and with great indignation, she screeched. "I, childish!? Well good Sir, perhaps *you* should take a look at yourself in the mirror before-!"

The young Queen's tantrum came into an abrupt halt, her furious expression replaced by complete horror. She gasped and clasped her hands upon her mouth, as if she had just uttered an ultimate taboo. Curiously, Hans followed her eyes, which rested on the mirror beside the bed.

There he saw his reflection, and it a pretty sight it was not.

His once beautiful auburn locks were now completely white, whiter than the linen that draped over his body. Unconsciously, his hands reached for them and ruffed them, imagining that his eyes were playing tricks on him. But no, all of this was real. He looked at Elsa, who seemed to be on the verge of tears right now.

"Elsa…"

"No-!" she gasped, shaking her head. "No! No! Please don't-!"

"Elsa, I-!"

Without another word, the Queen dashed off from the room, ramming the door open with a loud bang.

"Elsa, wait!" Hans gasped, trying to follow after her, but his stiff muscles cramped agonizingly, constricting him. He fell onto the floor with a loud thud.

"Hans, you fool…! why can't you do anything right just for once…?"

* * *

><p>This past week had been no less than depressing for the young prince. Not only was he confined in the medical bay due to his atrophy rehabilitation, but his queen fiancée also made it a point to avoid him entirely. It was a sickening pattern – one that he wished to get out into. It afflicted him so much that as his mind wandered, he missed a step from the walking board, slipping himself and crashing onto the floor.<p>

"Oh my, Prince Hans! Are you alright?" the nurse hurried to his side.

"I'm fine, thank you," he brushed her off, trying to get up on his own.

"Sire, if it's too much, perhaps we should continue tomorrow-"

"No, I can go on," he cut her off. As a proud member of the Southern Isles Military, of course he'd refuse to be treated like a cripple. Was it not this pride, combined with several others, that often got him into trouble, he wondered.

The nurse nodded and let him to his devices. "If you say so, Sire," she said before stepping away.

The exercise continued for another half hour before finally the muscle cramps overwhelmed him. The prideful (and stubborn) Prince had little choice then but to take the nurse's helping hand, guiding him onto the resting corner.

"You did well today, Sire," she smiled. "Keep this up and I believe in another week you'll be able to commence your activities as per normal."

"Thank you," Hans smiled back. Before he could collect himself, however, the door to the infirmary opened, revealing the beaming Princess of Arendelle.

"Hans!" she waved and approached him.

"Hi Anna," Hans half-grinned, a little dejected that it wasn't the elder sister.

"How are you?"

"I've been better," he chuckled. Anna looked at the nurse, who gave the same reassuring nod.

"His Highness has made a very good progress, Your Highness."

"I see, that's good to hear," Anna chirped. "Do you mind leaving us alone?"

"Of course, Your Highness. If you'll excuse me, then."

The nurse bowed, made her way to the door, and disappeared behind it with a click, leaving the two alone inside.

"What is it, Anna?" Hans asked, knowing from her expression that she would have something important to tell him.

"It's Elsa," she lowered her voice.

_Of course_, Hans thought. He did not respond, merely waiting for the Princess to continue.

"She looks really out of it this week. In fact, ever since the night you woke up."

"Anna, I-"

"I know it is not your fault. She said so herself. But Hans, can you do something?"

"What can I do?" Hans sighed, despair evident in his voice. "She rejected my proposal."

"Oh my god," Anna gasped. "Is that what happened? You proposed to her?"

"Well, yes," Hans nodded nervously. It was definitely still a proposal, if an exceptionally horrible one.

"That explains everything," Anna nodded thoughtfully.

"What does? What did she say to you?"

"Nothing," Anna shook her head. "At least, not directly. But I'm under the impression that she's become… like this not because she hates you or something."

"She doesn't?" a faint glimmer of hope flashed in the Prince's eyes.

"No," Anna smiled. "If anything, she blames herself for what happened to you."

"But she didn't-!"

"But you did get hurt and almost lost your life because of her. Not just once, but twice this time. And she absolutely _loathes_ it. Also, she had to do _this_ to you this time," she pointed at his hair and chest, where the frozen marks still left their imprints. "She had almost accepted that part of herself, but now she fears if it will do something unfortunate to you in the future!"

Hans went completely speechless at the realization. Anna's straightforward explanation hit him like an accusation, one which he could not escape from. They both stared at each other for a long time before Hans finally averted his gaze, racking his brains on what he should do to remedy the situation. Then as his quick wit had reliably helped him in the past, this time too the answer came to him.

"Anna, hear me out. I have a plan…"

* * *

><p>"What is it, Anna?" Elsa whispered. Her sister were now dragging her by her hand through the lit halls, her glee as evident as she was when they were kids, about to build a snowman. "It's almost dinnertime. We've got to-"<p>

"Just hold on, I've got something that you'll like~"

She sighed and smiled weakly, letting herself to be dragged along. Soon after, they've arrived in front of the ballroom door, which was shut tight at this point of time.

"The ballroom?" the Queen raised her eyebrows skeptically. "I don't think-"

"Just wait and see!"

The door opened with a creak, and inside was…

Elsa's eyes widened with surprise. The earthly beige of the halls was fully covered in white – all surfaces were covered with snow and other winter-themed decorations. Artificial ice crystals adorned the marble tiles and crystal lamps, and in the center stood a giant white cake. A very prominent "Happy birthday Queen Elsa!" banner sat in white and blue above it.

"Oh my god," the young Queen gasped, brimming with delight and impression. "Is it today?"

"You pay so much attention to others but never to yourself!" Anna laughed. Elsa's cheeks turned red – it sounded so similar to what she said to Hans before.

_Hans?_

"Where is Hans?" she said before she could stop herself.

"The doctor is still keeping him grounded, so he couldn't come," Anna grinned sheepishly.

"Oh…"

"Anyway, come on! Everyone's waiting for you!"

The party commenced with such festivities that she had never enjoyed in a long time. Not since her coronation, at least, and certainly not before that. The gifts and well-wishes she received were beyond counting, and for the first time in five months, she could laugh again.

Still, she could not shake off the sinking feeling brought by his absence. She bit her lips unconsciously when she finally arrived at his gift – a giant snowman.

_Certainly out of the box, but it didn't feel like his style. What was he thinking? Did Anna and Kristoff have a hand in this too?_

"Come on, Elsa! Step closer!" Olaf, who stood and looked so minuscule in comparison, urged her to come near the snowman. "Hans said to make a wish!"

"Yes, come on, Elsa, make a wish!"

Elsa smiled weakly instead and slowly approached the snowman. Her lips quivered as she touched it, feeling the cold on her skin.

"Hans, you fool… If this were one of your jests, I'd say it was done rather poorly this time." A bead of tear escaped as she lowered her voice and whispered. "I wish I could be here with you, right here and now."

_Here I am, heeding the Queen's summon._

What? Did she just hear the inanimate lump of snow talking? No, it wasn't the snowman talking. It was...

With a dull thump, the gigantic snowman split into two, revealing Hans in a pure white suit. On his right arm was a bouquet of white flowers, and he stepped off gracefully from the remains of the snowman.

"Your Majesty," he bowed, kissing her hand.

"Uh… hi," she stammered, at loss for words.

"Happy birthday," he handed the bouquet of flowers. She accepted it nervously, her eyes never leaving his. "Freshly picked winter roses. Quite suitable for the occasion, don't you think?"

His cockiness somewhat brought a small amount of composure back for the Snow Queen, who was now fully aware that he had indeed fully recovered and schemed this whole devilry.

"You were inside _that_ the whole time?"

"Yes. The cold never bothered me anyway," he grinned. As if to drive his point, he did not even brush off the specks snow coating his hair and nose, which made him more frivolous than charming. Elsa laughed at this folly.

"All just to do _this_? You're such a-"

"Not just this," he said, his face suddenly becoming serious. He promptly get on one knee and reached for a velvet box from his pocket. "I had intended to wait for a little later before doing this, but I can't help it anymore." He opened the box and revealed… a beautiful golden ring, adorned with a flawless piece of opal in its centre.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, you are the most beautiful and wonderful woman I've ever had the honour to know my entire life. I love you with all my heart and I would lay my life down for you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you should you be willing to allow me to take your hand."

He held the ring high. "Queen Elsa, will you marry me?"

Her heart almost stopped. She did not think it would happen again, especially not this time around. She had rejected the first one but in truth she had regretted it ever since. She was not yet ready for this; she didn't even think this chance would ever come again, yet it did.

_"If it's any consolation, I will try to ease on 'laying down my life for you' part,"_ he winked.

She chuckled and held her hand out. There was nothing else to hesitate for, not anymore.

"Yes."

It was a quiet reply, but one that sent the kingdom roaring in delight for many nights.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you have it folks! I hope you enjoyed the second part of this little twoshot! As always, please let me know your thoughts, love it? Hate it?**

**And for those who are new to my stories, do check out my other stories, The Only Frozen Heart and its sequel, A Symphony of Frost and Flame! I promise you won't be disappointed! ;)**

**Shu, signing off! **


End file.
